The chemistry core will function as both a synthetic organic and an analytical chemistry laboratory. Synthetic compounds will be prepared as required for individual projects in the PPG. These will be, in general, labeled compounds or materials which are not available commercially. The analytical services will provide extracts for high field NMR, isolate potentially interesting compounds as they arise and develope non-NMR analyses to be used in conjunction with high field NMR.